Play My Song
by Riuko
Summary: My first Shugo Chara fanfics, my first song-fics, and my first one-shots!  Well, I decided to make this a series of one-shot song-fics for when I got bored.  Amuto.
1. You Found Me

Riuko: Not only is this my first Shugo Chara! fanfiction, but it's also my first oneshot and my first song-fic!

Caress: Joy, she found someone else to torture.

Riuko: Go back to my Black Cat stories! Anyway, in this, Amu hates Ikuto because he's always picking on her, but Ikuto secretly likes Amu. So how will this turn out? Read it! The song: You Found Me, Artist: Kelly Clarkson. Enjoy! Also, Amu kinda has a crush on Ikuto, but is too stubborn to admit it.

* * *

Amu POV

**Is this a dream?  
If it is please, don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb, until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like when everything's right, I can't believe**

All I could do was sit there and cry. I'd had it all; friends, a boyfriend, but then it was all taken from me. No, it wasn't taken. I'd never had any of them in the first place. I felt my body begin to numb as the cold air and rain took its toll on my body. The traitors had been deceiving me from the beginning. I'd abandoned my true friends to date my boyfriend. Now I had nothing. The tears that rolled down my cheeks began to wash away the mud on my face. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

**You found me when no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me, you found me**

I looked up, astonished; before me stood a boy my age with midnight-blue hair and matching eyes. I quickly re-hid my face before he could say anything.

"What're you doing all the way out here Strawberry?"

"Did you come here just to tease me?" I snapped, looking him in the eyes. He stared at me with something that looked like pity, but I knew it wasn't. Why would he pity me?

"Amu, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"It wasn't nothing Amu, tell me."

"I think it's pretty f8cking obvious what happened. My friends and boyfriend dumped mud all over me at the party. You were there. I saw you. So I know you know."

**So, here we are and that's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back, I'm fading out, all that has faded me within  
You're by my side, now everything's fine, I can't believe  
**

I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Lemme alone jerk. Why're you here anyways?"

"Because my little strawberry is sad, so I need to make her feel better."

"I'm not your strawberry."

"I'd like you to be."

**You found me when no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me, you found me**

I looked at him again. He had a look of sorrow and desperation in his eyes.

"What? Why would I want to be your strawberry? You're always picking on me."

"Because you're cute when you're mad." I puffed out my cheeks and Ikuto laughed. "Like you are right now." Then he kissed my cheek.

**And I was hiding 'til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me when no one else was lookin'  
How did you know? How did you know?**

"If I went out with you, I'd have to face Utau and everyone again."

"They all miss you Amu. Besides, isn't that where you belong? With your friends? I'm pretty sure you miss them too, am I right?"

"Shut up." Then I sneezed.

"Come on, I'll walk you home. You need a nice hot bath." A bath did sound nice.

"Meh. Fine."

**You found me when no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me, you found me  
You broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad and the things in between  
You found me, you found me**

The next day…

"Hey Strawberry-chan," Ikuto said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"I-Ikuto! Stop it!" I looked up to see my friends. My real friends. They were all smiling at me.

"Welcome back Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled.

"H-Hi Yaya." Utau walked up to me and slapped me, then after a moment, gave me a hug.

"Never ever ditch us again."

"I'm sorry everyone."

"You're forgiven… I guess," said Rima. Everyone else nodded, as did Utau after releasing me.

"Now can you be my strawberry?"

"I-I-Ikuto!"

* * *

Riuko: Yay! R&R! Also, amu's boyfriend was _not _Tadase. I am not a Tadase hater, just an Amuto lover.


	2. God Blessed the Broken Road

Riuko: I thought I was only going to do one, but I had an idea for another. Go figure. Well, here you are. Song: God Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts.

* * *

Ikuto POV

**I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
**

I'd been dumped by another girl. I remembered how I'd smiled with her, but it didn't feel right. I could tell she wasn't the one either. I'd been searching for so long for the girl of my dreams.

"Hey Ikuto," said a voice. "You get dumped again?"

"Yeah," I replied. A girl with pink hair sat down beside me.

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true**

"How do you always know?" I asked.

"Call it friend's intuition," Amu replied, smiling at me. Amu had been my friend since we were kids and she's always been there for me. "Does someone need a hug?"

"Come on Amu, we're twenty-five. Hugs don't solve everything."

"Can't hurt to try," she replied before giving me a hug.

**That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did  
**

I felt so warm in her arms, like I could do anything. Then it hit me, maybe she's the one.

**I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true  
**

"Don't worry Ikuto, you'll find your perfect girl one day."

"I think I already have." Amu released me and a blush tinted her cheeks. "Um Ikuto…"

"Yeah?"

"I-I-I…" Amu didn't look like she could finish.

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
**

I hugged her and nuzzled her neck in that way I used to when we were kids.

"I love you too Amu," I stated.

"I know, I know but…"

"That's not what I mean," I replied laughing. "I mean, I think I've fallen for you."

"Me too."

**That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
**

"You know, you could've saved me a lot of trouble by just telling me in the first place" I stated, hoping to get a rise out of her.

"Sh-Shut up! Stupid Ikuto."

**But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
**

"I love you too Amu," I said nuzzling her neck again.

**That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
**

Two Years Later…

"Ikuto hurry up! If you don't get down here by the time dinner's ready then you can find somewhere else to eat!"

**That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you**

"I am truly blessed to have a wife who cares for my health so deeply," I replied. She was so blushing.

"Shut up and get the hell down here!"


End file.
